gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) is a song originally by Katy Perry from her 2010 album Teenage Dream. It is sung by New Directions in the Season 4 episode, One Drunken Night as everyone looks forward to Chuck Salvatore's birthday party. Ana Watson, Jaxon Pierce, Aldy Williams, Nicole Martin, Honey Berry, Miles Larson, Evan Marx, Lana Addison, Taylor Atkinson, Kevin Rhodes, Monique Ducasse, and McKenzie Kenton all have solos. Lyrics Ana There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding in my head. Jaxon Glitter all over the room, Pink flamingos in the pool. Aldy I smell like a minibar, DJ's passed out in the yard. Nicole Barbie's on the barbecue, Is this a hickie or a bruise? Honey Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed. Oh well. Miles It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, Damn. New Directions Last Friday night, Yeah, we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night. Yeah, we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a ménage à trois. Last Friday night. Yeah, I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stop. Oh, woah, oh. This Friday night do it all again. This Friday night do it all again. Evan Trying to connect the dots, Don't know what to tell my boss. Lana Think the city towed my car, Chandeliers on the floor. Taylor Ripped my favorite party dress, Warrant's out for my arrest. Kevin Think I need a ginger ale, That was such an epic fail. Monique Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed. Oh well. McKenzie It's a blacked out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, Damn. New Directions Last Friday night, Yeah, we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night. Yeah, we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a ménage à trois. Last Friday night. Yeah, I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stop. Oh, woah, oh. This Friday night do it all again. This Friday night do it all again. New Directions Boys T-G-I-F, T-G-I-F, T-G-I-F, T-G-I-F, T-G-I-F, T-G-I-F. New Directions Last Friday night, Yeah, we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot. Last Friday night. Yeah, we maxed our credit cards and got kicked out of the bar. So we hit the boulevard. Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park, skinny dipping in the dark. Then had a ménage à trois. Last Friday night. Yeah, I think we broke the law. Always say we're gonna stop. Oh, woah, oh. This Friday night do it all again. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Four Song Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Sung by Ana Watson Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Aldy Williams Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin Category:Songs Sung by Honey Berry Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by Evan Marx Category:Songs Sung by Lana Addison Category:Songs Sung by Taylor Atkinson Category:Songs Sung by Kevin Rhodes Category:Songs Sung by Monique Ducasse Category:Songs Sung by McKenzie Kenton